Noelle Aurelius
Noelle Aurelius (ノエルオーリーリアス, Ōrīriasu Noeru;'' lit.'' "Christmas of Gold") is a member of the Guild Gorgon Hair, a guild filled almost exclusively of females, and happens to be its Ace. Noelle is an extremely proficient user of Fire Magic. She is the leader of Team Noelle along with her partners, twins Anna and Mimi Tithel. Noelle is the host to the spirit of the Fire Lord, Kagutsuchi; a trait she shares with Ryuga, a member of a rival Guild, and also the reason she happens to be hopelessly in love with him. Appearance Despite her age, Noelle retains the appearance of a little girl still in middle school, a possible side-effect of being the host to the spirit of Kagutsuchi. Sbe has scarlet-red hair that she keeps tied into a pair of twintails tied back with black ribbons. Fitting with her leadership role in her Guild, Noelle's attire coincides with what one would consider "mature". She can normally be found wearing an oversized red coat that she keeps draped over her shoulders, much like one would do with a cape. Noelle also wears a black tie with red trim along its edges, a red skirt with white and black trim along its hem and a pair of thigh-high black boots. One of Noelle's most notable traits is her crimson red colored eyes, a part of her appearance that tends to frighten many that she comes across. Due to being the host to the spirit of Kagutsuchi, Noelle is able to tap into his power when feeling great anger or sadness. When she does so, she is swallowed by a large burst of dark magical energy that she breaks free from with Amaterasu, her new weapon, a rune inscribed flame covered halberd. During this change there is a sound of prayer chants in the form of a hymn that echoes throughout the immediate area, often confusing those who witness the transformation process. During the hymn itself, Noelle's hair lengthens and she begins to grow a pair of white horns from her forehead. As the hymn nears its end, Noelle gains several crimson-colored markings across her face and her clothing will begin transforming into a salmon-colored kimono, similar to that of a Miko. Personality When one encounters her for the first time, she appears to be an extremely shy and gentle person who stands at odds with actual fighting. In truth, this reserved and quiet personality is just a ruse that she uses to make those around her feel secure and to hide her true nature. She has the mindset of that of a sadistic psychopath so twisted that she begins drool profusely upon witnessing the suffering of others. Quick to be angered and easily annoyed, Noelle is hot-headed and often tends to overreact to certain things. Something of a sadist, she is not above enjoying a good fight, and she often attacks her opponents in a very brutal fashion. Noelle seems to thoroughly enjoy violence, as she toys with her opponents and fights with no regards for the safety of others. Despite her wild and battle-hungry attitude, she does have a sense of honor and respects strength and determination. She also appears to be against the idea of killing those who she considers worthless, having opted to leave defenseless mages alone as they posed no real threat or challenge to her. Noelle can often be found on missions consisting of treasure hunts or monster slaying, rarely getting involved with the dstruction of Dark Guilds or threats to the general public due to a lack of interest on her part. She prefers finding relatively obscure items and adding it to her collection, even if the general consensus is that it is nothing but junk. History Synopsis Equipment Amaterasu (アマテラス, "Shining In Heaven"): Amaterasu is the name of Noelle's Halberd that manifests whenever she taps into the power of Kagutsuchi. Amaterasu is twice the size of Noelle and posseses two blades in order cut into the enemy and a large pointed needle in between both blades in order to perform thrusting and stabbing attacks. When Noelle wields Amaterasu, her Fire Magic gains a significantly large boost in strength due to the natural affinity of Kagutsuchi. The blades of Amaterasu continue to give off flames, allowing Noelle to simply swing the weapon in any general direction, in order to launch a massive torrent of flames toward the target. The strength of Amaterasu's flames are powerful enough to rival Volcanic Magic, a high level Fire Magic in its own right. When struck by Amaterasu, the body's natural healing responses are slowed, if not stopped outright, due to the weapon cauterizing the wound almost immediately. This forces opponents to have to use Healing Magic in order to revert the damage, or risk severe injury. Despite the power of this weapon, a significantly powerful Water Magic spell can douse Amaterasu, rendering it nothing more than a pile of ash as well as removing Kagutsuchi's influx of power from Noelle for a period of time. * Amaterasu: Hakanai Nozomi (アマテラス: はかない望み, "Shining In Heaven: Forlorn Hope"): The second form of the standard Amaterasu. In this form, the halberd loses its blades and transforms into a massive cannon capable of widespread destruction. Upon activation, any flames prevously produced by Noelle's Fire Magic or Amaterasu's halberd form are absorbed into the barrel of the cannon. The heat of the stored flames become so great that it has been seen to cause the moisture in the air to dry up, rendering any Water Magic or Ice Magic useless, as even Kanami's Ice Dragon Slayer Magic was rendered ineffective. Once enough of the flames have been stored and increased in intensity, Amatarasu activates a targeting system, locking on to anything that Noelle desires. Upon pulling the trigger of this massive cannon, Noelle can release the flames toward her target, completely incinerating anything in its path. Magic and Abilities Large Magical Aura: As the host of Fire Lord Kagutsuchi, it should come as no surprise that Kanami's Magical Aura is flame related, even being able to burn her opponents if they get to close for extended periods of time. Being a host to such a spirit as enabled Noelle to not only use her own magical reserves, but Kagutsuchi's as well giving her twice the amount of room to store Eternano within her body in order to enhance her spells. *'Toxin Immunity': Due to her flame abilities, Noelle possesses an innate immunity to various toxins that can be created from magic. Any sort of harmful poisons that enters into her bodily system will immediately combust, rendering any Poison Magic user completely harmless against her. Fire Magic ]]Fire Magic allows Noelle to generate substantial quantities of fire from the surrounding atmosphere and then subsequently manipulate this heated substance into seemingly whatever form she chooses, almost immediately after the flame's initial production. In this manner she is able to quickly form a great variety of fiery structures that are suitable for a diverse range of purposes, no matter if the nature of these circumstances demand offensive or defensive uses. However, all the objects that she fabricates share one similar trait in that they burn almost any surface they may come into contact with, covering it in a thick layer of fire that remains for extended periods. This also includes the immediate environment but rather than hamper Akira this aspect actually serves to benefit him, as the heated climate supports and increases the advantageous features of any latter techniques, while disadvantaging his opponent further as they suffer from the harmful effects of the now super-heated conditions. Spells *'Flame Wall '(炎壁, c Kabe): This is a spell that creates a vortex of flame that forms around Noelle. It is utilized by combining the atmosphere with Noelle's magical energy and altering the composition of the atmosphere's properties to create fire from nothing around herself and her opponents. Noelle can also affect the atmosphere inside the vortex weakening her opponents with the heat, change in atmospheric pressure, and the abundance of smoke; causing a slow suffocation. * Sea of Flames (炎の海, Honō no Umi): A spell where Noelle is able to expelle a large amount of magical energy from her mouth and shape into a massive wall of intense flames, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the spell extremely difficult to either avoid or contain by Noelle's opponents as she can continue feeding more energy into the spell, causing the flames to grow larger and wilder in the process. *'Fire Pillar '(火の柱,'' Hi no Hashira''): By placing her hand on the ground, AkiraNoelle is able to use this spell to create a large pillar of flames around her target. Once surrounded, the pillar will erupt into a large explosion leaving an immense crater in its wake. She typically uses this as one of the first spells against the opponent given the likelihood that the opponent will be burned to ashes and she won't actually have to fight an opponent she does not wish to involve herself with. * Sunspots '(黒点, ''Kokuten): Kneading her stored Eternano and then converting it to fire, much like with her other spells, Noelle is able to create a multitude of fireballs that all launch from her position at the same time. They proceed to rise in to sky before then raining down onto the target causing severe, widespread damage around the field. These fireballs can easily destroy the Earth, leaving large craters; and can even evaporate Water Magic spells. * '''Shimmering Magma Wyrm (輝くマグマ·ウィルム, "Kagayaku Maguma· U~irumu"): This is Noelle's most powerful spell when completely under the influence of Kagutsuchi. By placing a both of her palms onto the ground below her, Noelle is able to send the Magical Aura or Kagutsuchi into the layers of Earth as a pulse of energy. This pulse disturbs the dormant magma beneath the surface, causing it to begin to churn about violently and shaking the ground as it does so. As she continues sending in more energy, the aura of Kagutsuchi begins molding the magma into the form of a large Wyrm-like creature that flows throught the pool of magma within the ground. Suddenly raising her hand towards the heavens, Noelle directs the magma Wyrm to burst forth from the ground creating a lava plume that damages anyone nearby, burning them from the incredible level heat that is given off as well. This Wyrm, filled with the destructive aura of Kagutsuchi, has a life of its own and will seek out Noelle's targets in order to satisfy its need for chaos. As it breaths, it lets out a toxic miasma as well, darkening the sky and making it difficult to stay within close proximity. This magma wyrm is even able to retreat into the Earth in order to replenish its strength when it feels as though it is about to be defeated, showing that it has a working brain with survival instincts. *'Spontaneous Combustion:' Is the "unexplained phenomenon" of human combustion. Noelle, or rather Kagutsuchi, favors the use of this spell as he relishes the enjoyment of utilizing it as a method of attack to cause the target to self-combust rather than immolating the them directly. Noelle uses this by using the increased result of electrons in the atmosphere in conjunction with the electrical currents that are naturally produced by movement in the human body, resulting in an "over-charge" that causes the body to unexpectedly heat up and catch fire. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Gorgon Hair Guild Category:Gorgon Hair Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Guild Members Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Citizen of Fiore Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Mage Category:Host